The Dragon's Demon - Fairy Light
by Draconaise Chiaro
Summary: Everyone in Fairy Tail holds a dark, painful secret. Some are willing to share it but others wish to hide it from all view. Luche Corona Borealis is not an exception but Mira believes that it's about time that they face their demons. Of course, they won't be alone. Dragon/Older/Teacher/BAMF! Lucy Heartfilia


**[A/N]:** **Eyy, yes this is a retry. I redid it cause I found that the previous one wasn't going the way I wanted and thus, I rewrote it. It's not the best but it's certainly what I wanted.**

* * *

 _ **The Beginning**_

Smiling fondly, Mira glanced around at the rambunctious guild, someone had started a brawl and surprisingly, it was neither Natsu nor Gray that had been the fire starter. They weren't even in the guild as one of them was on a mission while the other was trying to find his father.

Moving her gaze towards the closed guild doors, she wondered if she was ever going to see _them_ again. To be given that smile that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Or to be embraced in their all-encompassing embrace.

Her siblings may have not remembered them, though they did only meet once, Mira clearly did. How could she forget her own mentor? The only one who could see through all her acts and still stuck by her side?

Looking down at her hand, she smiled when her gaze grazed on a golden ring with a small locket. That was the only assurance that she had a chance to see them again. They, after all, promised to show her what sat inside this ring and only they can open it.

* * *

 **-Past-**

It was eight years ago, the year where everything went downhill. Who would've thought that one mission was all that needed to ruin it all? Unable to watch her siblings suffer the consequences that she believed that only she should shoulder, she decided with a heavy heart that it would be better if she wasn't in their lives. That was where Fairy Tail fell into a place.

She had heard many rumours of the rambunctious guild. Many of them were complains of them being destructive but that wasn't what she focused on. It was the fact that they were known to be accepting and sees all members as family members. Whoever was in that guild would be protected, even if they just entered the guild.

Glancing back, she smiled one last time before continuing her secret escape. Tugging at her cloak, she made sure that her arm was well hidden. As it turns out, even the guild master, one of the Wizard Saints, had trouble helping her. More reason why she should leave, right?

Looking up, she was startled to a stop when she saw a small figure sneaking out the guild, an umbrella in her hand. Frowning, she turned to head the other way; it wouldn't do if anyone saw her. It would give her siblings a headstart and a higher chance to find her.

At least that was what she planned but she was stopped when something golden dashed past her and stopped in front of her. With wide eyes, she glanced back and noted that yes, it was the figure she had seen. Narrowing her eyes, she did a quick assessment of the stranger.

The stranger appeared androgynous with delicate but somewhat sharp features. They had long blonde hair that was tied to a low ponytail with bangs that framed their face in a soft way. Below their bangs laid icy blue eyes with thick eyes lashes that brushed against soft, ivory skin. Strangely, they went barefoot. Instead, bandages wrapped around her legs, most of it hidden by their white dress. But that wasn't the strangest. What caught her eyes was the pair of crystal-like horns that adorned her head. Despite the rain, it still shone as if it was under direct light, giving an ethereal look.

"Hey, you're Mirajane Strauss, yeah? Why are you standing in the middle rain?" Their eyes lit up in curiosity, tilting her head, "You should be with your siblings."

 _Shit!_ Mira cursed in her head. Not only did they see her, they _knew_ her. Tightening her grip on her arm, she gritted her teeth.

"I could ask you the same thing, blondie," She snarled with intense ferocity in hopes to scare them away.

Unfortunately, it did the opposite as anger flashed in their eyes and a frown dragged their eyebrows down as they gazed intensely at her. Their gaze was so sharp, it felt as if she had been pierced by a spear. Gulping, she turned, taking their silence as an attempt to escape.

"So you're going to abandon your siblings?" Their cold, sharp voice was what halted her to a stop yet again, something in her breaking as she twirled around, face painted in multiple shades of fury.

"How dare you! Who are you to say that to me? You don't know anything about me!" Her voice cracked but she didn't care nor did she notice, "Do-"

"I'm Luche which is short for Luciana Corona Borealis, I'm Agender and I don't have any preferred pronouns," They were quick to interrupt, making a quick introduction of themselves, "You're Mirajane Strauss, oldest daughter to Tonk and Kira Strauss and older sister to Elfman and Lisanna Strauss. Your parents were killed by demons three years after Lisanna was born. and since then, you took responsibility of being the head of the family. You took missions and was the golden child of the village until your last mission where you slew a demon and took on demonic qualities. With all the threats, you took your siblings here in hopes that they would be happy. But you want to know something? They will never be happy. Not when you're missing."

By this time, Mira was already struggling to contain her tears, her body shivering in fear. Just how did this person know so much about her? Gulping, she tried to scrape up whatever courage she had left and stood as straight as she could.

"No, they will be happy without me around. I, after all, am the cause of their misery, " She shook her head in misery, "I don't know how you received those pieces of information but you still don't have any rights to order me to stay."

Before she could react, Mira was surprised once more when her hands were tugged out, not even her cloak was able to cover her demonic hand. She flinched upon sight, gritting her teeth and tried to tug away only to be stunned when her hand changed back to her original human hand. With a gasp, she tugged her hands away, brushing her fingertips against her smooth, warm skin.

Looking up, she stares into their icy eyes that looked as determined as ever. Even without any prior knowledge of the stranger, she felt as if she has known them for a long time and she knew that they weren't giving up any time soon.

"H-How?" She stammered, suddenly keen on listening to this stranger who was supposed to be called Luche, "Even Makarov wasn't able to help me!"

"All I did was rerouted your mana supply. It's a crude method but it's effective and not to mention, not many people can do this," They smiled victoriously as if they had done something worthy of an award, "See? Your demon is controllable and with enough training, you can use this power to protect your siblings. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"But who would be willing to train me?" Mira wonders dejectedly.

"Me, of course!"

She looked up in surprise. Why would they do something like that for a stranger? Are they after something?

"Of course not! I'll gladly help anyone in this guild. Even if I just met them," They said proudly with a warm smile, answering her questions as if they could hear her mind, "I won't be asking for payments but if you insist, I would like you to stay in the guild with your siblings and protect everyone in it just like they would for you."

Perhaps it was due to the lack kindness she received from anyone other than her siblings or the fact she was tired of either being pitied or scorn, she didn't know. But what she knew that she felt as if a dam had broken in her as tears sprung from her eyes. Luche was clearly startled but before they could do anything, she flung herself on them.

"M-Mirajane..." They murmured in shock as they awkwardly circled their arms around her, their umbrella having fallen on the ground, long-forgotten.

"Thank you," She whispered, "Just, thank you."

As if understanding, they wrapped themselves around her tightly. Despite standing in the rain, she didn't feel even the slightest bit cold while she was their warm embrace.

* * *

As promised, Luche waited by the east forest and without waiting, they jumped into the lessons. As it turns out, Mira was a natural in magic and within two months, her mana reserves had _doubled_. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed and she was grateful when all Master did was to warn her to be careful. He sounded ominous but she knew that he meant well.

Her magic, however, wasn't the only part of her that grew. Luche had taken the liberty to teach her on subjects that were supposedly important for a mage like herself. At first, she took it reluctantly but these days, she had been wanting to know more. Perhaps this was how Levy felt with her books but no matter what, she wasn't about to actively study like the blue-haired chick.

Along with her rise in power came her rise in ego. These days, it seems like all she has done was fight with this uptight, red-head, Erza Scarlet for the position as the strongest female in the guild. If it comes to power, it definitely was her and she wasn't about to let some coward hiding behind a few pieces of metal tell her otherwise.

Before she noticed, four years had past and despite that, she still didn't know much about Luche other than their name and gender. Sure, they were as close as ever but it felt weird that only Luche had knowledge over the past of the other. No matter what, Mira never questioned them. If they wanted her to know, they would tell her and she really didn't want to risk their relationship over one silly question.

Despite that, she was still curious over something and that was Luche growth rate. Four years had past and even _Lisanna_ looked older than Luche. She knows they are older than her but why did they look so young? Did they have the same problem as Master? She once asked but all she got was a pout and a tantrum. She didn't know one can throw a tantrum so passively until she met them.

Another thing she always wondered was why are they so against joining the guild. Yeah, it was a surprise to her too when she figured out that Luche wasn't a Fairy Tail member.

"I don't need a mark to be in the guild!" Luche answered sweetly, "Nor do I need one to have a reason to protect others."

While she dropped the subject, she still tried her best to get her to join. Guild life would be so much better and not mention, she would be able to officially invite them to missions instead of making up excuses why she wanted to go alone. Luckily, as an S-Class mage, that would be easy but that didn't mean her siblings took those excuses just as easily. Usually, she would have to then take a mission with her siblings which she didn't mind until _that_ day.

* * *

Today, Luche's look leaned more onto masculine with their pastel blue undershirt along with a black vest, pants. Again, they went barefoot to her annoyance. Their hair had been tied into an intricate braid that ended with a pastel blue bow. In all, they looked regal with their horns that seemed to shine even more today.

"Mira, are you sure they are ready for that mission? Your brother has yet to be able to fully control his take-overs," Luche questioned, their expression passive as they stared at the piece of paper.

Huffing, Mira took the paper away. She pouted at their words. She knows that she looked rather childish but she really wishes that they would put more trust in her. Weren't they the one who trained her? They should know better than doubt her.

"I'm sure and if anything, I'm more than enough to protect them. I won't let any harm through," She answered firmly.

For a moment, they continued to watch her, never letting out even a sign of irritation as she expected. But then, she had never seen them be anything but calm. Maybe they could be stern at times but they were always gentle. Perhaps that was why she tensed up at the thought that perhaps today was the day that that would change. She breathed out a sigh of relief when a smile tugged on their face, making her heart skip a beat.

"Alright, apologies for the doubt," They smiled, "Now, how about we continue on our history lesson?"

* * *

She still remembered that moment. It wasn't like she could ever forget it with the moment repeating in her mind in an endless loop. The feeling of being helpless was something she hadn't felt for a long time and it wasn't welcomed. She was supposed to be the one who protected, the one fought in the front-lines and yet, there she stood, gaze stuck to the floor as anguished cries sang around her.

"It's not your fault, Mira," Everyone, including Natsu reassured her. But she knew it shouldn't be her who received those words.

No, it _is_ her fault, no matter what they say. It was an S-Class mission, one she _knew_ that her siblings weren't ready for. Even Luche warned her but did she listen? No, her ego had grown so large that anything that went against her beliefs was ignored. Again, she was the cause of her siblings' misery.

"Tell that to Elfman, please," That's who needed those words. He was the one who needed the comforting but yet again, she was acting like the coward she truly was. All she could do was stand behind him, not doing anything but at the same time, doing the most damage.

"It's all my fault," When it was her turn to say those words came, they were useless. She still hasn't recovered the way he looked; the way his eyes was so, so empty and the way his smile looked as if it was about to fall off at the slightest nudge. Her throat tightened at the pathetic mess that was her brother, a mess that was again caused by _her_ mistakes.

At that moment, she knew that while he kept up the act, their relationship wouldn't be the same. While she knew he didn't blame her, she knew he blamed himself and that hurt more. She rather he hated her instead of himself. At least, spite could be moulded into something. What could one do with misery and self-blame?

With that being said, she was ever so grateful for the guild that sheltered the pair with whatever they could. While she knew perfectly on how to hold a funeral, she wasn't all that ready to hold yet another. Not when she was the culprit.

"Come on, Mira. You'll get sick," Even Erza went to the extent of dropping their rivalry by taking care of her. She should feel upset, and she did taste a drop of bitterness run across her tongue but she didn't bother. Rage wasn't something that was needed nor wanted in this situation.

"Thanks but I'll do fine alone. You don't need to worry over _me_ ," Again, she inserted a silent message that it wasn't her that needed the care. Erza was a smart teen and immediately caught on, a frown marring her cute features. She looked like she was about to argue but instead, sighed and took her hand, forcing the umbrella into her cold, wet hands. Staying silent, she continued to stare at the gravestone as she let Erza helped her slip on a warm, water-proof jacket, scolding her for not wearing proper clothes for the weather.

When Mira knew she had left, she let out a strangled sob as she fell to her knees, the umbrella falling to her side. Facing downwards, she roughly wiped her eyes that shed tears non-stop.

"Why?" She yelled out, anger coating every syllable, "Why must it be her? What did she do to deserve this?!"

For a minute straight, she let out all her frustrations until her throat felt sore and all that came out of her lips was weak and broken words. Soon, those words blended into weak sobs but she wasn't done.

"Mira," A soft, delicate voice rang through the air. It really was a wonder what a voice could do as she suddenly felt warmth inching towards her. Without hesitation, she leapt up and threw herself to their welcoming arms.

"It's okay, my dear. I'm here, just let it out," They assured soothingly as they drew her tighter into their embrace, "Go on, I'll stay here for as long as you want."

In an instant, she felt warmth envelop her as if she wasn't standing under a heavy storm. Her mind cleared but that wasn't a good thing. No, it wasn't. All she could think now was the warning Luche had given and how she rudely she had reacted towards them. They didn't even show any signs of anger or disappointment other than that moment when they just met.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," She whispered though she knew they heard, "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I should have listened to you."

"That's nothing, dear. You shouldn't be apologising to me," They spoke in a soft voice, "I'm equally to blame. I should have been more firm, no-, more _honest_ to you and I want to correct that."

For the first time in a long time, she felt irritation spread through her body. Why must they be so forgiving? So accepting? Why can't they, for once, be upset? She was so sick of the sweet words everyone gave her. Those words meant nothing to her when she knew that all of this could've been avoided if she had listened. As much as it hurt to be scorned at, it hurt even more when you're being fed sweet, obvious lies.

Blinded by rage, she may have said words she shouldn't have and with every word, she could feel regret piled in her. But even with all the verbal and even physical abuse, Luche still had that stupid smile though she knew it was taking effect when she noticed how dull their eyes were. Frustrated, she let her fists fall to her sides, gaze stuck firmly into their icy blue ones.

"Why?" She said, only continuing when they hummed in confusion, "Why aren't you upset? Why do you still continue to stand by me? Even after all I've done?"

As she spoke, her eyes were cast down as shame invaded her senses. She had defied them and she was sure had crossed the line more than a few times but all that happened was a simple warning. Suddenly, she felt their hands cup her face, forcing her to stare into their eyes once again.

"Listen to me and you better believe it when I say that I care about you. Yes, you may have done some things that made me more than uncomfortable but anger isn't the answer to everything. I know you want to blame yourself for what had happened but you can't when it wasn't anyone's fault," Luche spoke sternly, "Sometimes, all you have to do is let go and I'm sure that was what your younger sister would've wanted you to do. Instead, take this as a lesson, a horrid and cruel one but still a lesson. Make yourself a better person and make your siblings proud."

"A better person...?" She whispered.

"To know how to be better, all you've got to do is look around you and if you need to, I'm sure the guild would be more than happy to help you in your journey to get better," They answered.

Speaking about the guild, a thought popped up in her mind and she looked hopeful again. Perhaps they could join the guild? It would certainly make her feel better. She knows they are powerful, certainly more than her and could protect themselves easily. But she couldn't help but like she would be losing them soon. Her voice sounded hopeful as she asks them but that ended in sadness when she stared at their sorrowful expression

"I'm sorry, Mira," They said sadly, "But I'm needed for an important mission and I... I don't know when I'll be done," They quickly picked up when her expression dropped, "Don't worry! I _will_ come back and I promise that the next time I visit, I will join your guild."

She bites her lips. Sure, she was worried but that promise was too tempting. Not to mention, they were strong, they can take care of themselves... right? But what mission were they needed for?

"What kind of mission is it?" She asks curiously.

"I just need to protect a village and make sure that their crops are growing properly," They answered, "If you're still worried, I'll continue to keep contact with you through letters."

That did help ease her. If they were going with one of her guildmates and if it was the person she was thinking of, they were definitely going to come back unscathed. But why would take an unknown amount of time? Noticing her frown, they pulled away, slipping a hand into one of their pockets.

"If that's not enough, then what about this?" They pull out a golden locket ring, "I've heard about your magic and this should be more than enough to protect and even fight with. Since it's important to me, please keep it safe while I'm gone."

Lifting a hand, she watched as they slipped the ring on her right right finger. A smile slips on her face before encircled her arms around them.

"You better come back quickly and in one piece, alright?" She scolded with a smile.

"If the lady orders it, then that shall be what I shall follow," They answered coyly as they returned the hug.

"You better, Sire," She giggled at their antics, "You wouldn't what me upset, right?"

* * *

Unable to look at her outfits, terrible memories having stuck on those pieces of cloth, Mira was delighted when she found a box filled with what used to be her mother's. Looking at it, she was reminded of what a 'lady' would look like. Giggling, she decided to change her style and slipped on the red dress.

Her change wasn't something that went unnoticed but it wasn't something that anyone brought up. Instead, they approached hesitantly but when they saw her bright smile and how it was _real_ , they joined, bringing in the warmth she had always enjoyed. As expected of Luche, they were right when they say that the guild would do anything to help their fellow guild member.

That wasn't the only thing that changed. After a talk, Elfman looked far brighter and unlike his previously quite self, he became braver and louder. That was enough to bring a smile on her face. Looking up at the sky, she smiled.

"I hope you're in a better place, you deserve it," Mira whispered under her breath before moving to start her job of the main barmaid of Fairy Tail.

* * *

In what seems like a flash, two years had past and she rejoins herself in the present. Looking away from the ring, she sighed and picked up a mug to complete an order of iced lemonade. Despite the fact she knew how Luche was, she still couldn't help but wonder how the blonde was doing.

Was the job going smoothly still?

Are they happy?

Have they made any bonds with the villagers?

Has anything big- like an attack- happen?

So many questions swirled around her mind but she has found it easy to press those down easily these days. She had to or her friends would have asked questions. The first questions and theories were funny but it grew to be annoying at times. Not that she ever told them that. They were so happy and she didn't want to steal that over feeling a little irritated.

One of the theories, or at least one she had heard, was that she had been declining any romantic approach was because she already had one. They must have thought of that due to the ring. She didn't know to respond to that, so she ignored that. That was the right approach since it soon died without a single fight.

"Lover..." She whispered under her breath.

She can't deny that she hadn't toyed with that idea. Luche was a damn fine person who has all brains, brawns and looks. They were practically perfect though she knew better than call them that. It was because she liked them, that she could see their flaws. Liking someone doesn't mean seeing them as perfect, liking them meant that you _accept_ their flaws and everything. For example, their heart; if anything, she was sure they could get killed just because of their unfailing kind heart and that scares her a lot.

But then, even if she did love them in a romantic way, do they? She was merely their student and they were her teacher. Not to mention, she still didn't know much of them and even if she respects their privacy, it still hurts to know that perhaps, they don't trust her enough.

Sighing, she smiles as she passes the mug to the person who ordered it before moving away to a different spot and leaning her elbows on the counter, her cheeks cradled on the palms of her hand. Despite the attempts, her gaze kept drawing towards the door. For some reason, she felt like something was going to happen and if it was like anything else, something was really going to happen.

"But what?" She whispered under her breath again.

This time, she caught on the attention of a certain card mage. She had tanned skin and long brown hair that fell down with soft curls. Her hazel eyes were glazed and cheeks rosy as she was drunk off multiple barrels of beer. Till this day, she was confused as to how one can drink that much and still act sober.

"You alright there, Mira?" Cana hiccuped, her eyes narrowed slightly in a show of concern, "You look tense. Maybe you should have a drink with me."

Mira smiled at her attempt at dragging her into her mess.

"No, it's okay," She giggles when the brunette slumps sadly, "I just have a feeling that something _big_ will happen today."

"Oh?" Cana straightens up, eyes brightening in shades of curiosity, "Is your intuition ringing up again? Then, shouldn't we be prepared?"

Before Mira could answer, the door slams open and a pink blur flew in. In an instant, Cana drops the topic to sigh in disgust, Mira giggling at her response.

"God, must he enter like that? This isn't some show, you know," Cana grumbled angrily.

"Oh, you know him-" Her words were caught in her throat as she saw a smaller figure follow the pink-haired fire dragon slayer.

Cana raised an eyebrow when she saw Mira freeze as she stared at something. Glancing away, she followed her sight and landed at the door where a smaller figure hugging a blue cat was standing.

Their long blonde hair was let down, swishing around them as their near-white blue eyes glanced around the hall as if they were searching for something. No matter how much Cana tried, she couldn't figure out their gender as they appeared androgynous. Not only that, she couldn't figure out just _what_ they are. The reason for the confusion being the pair of crystal-like horns adorning the sides of their head. Looking closer, she could see that their ears were somewhat sharper than a human's and so were their nails.

"Are they a dragon? Like what Natsu mentioned?" Cana thought to herself.

That wasn't the only strange part of the, well, _stranger_. Their feet were bare save for bandages wrapping around her legs, mentioned bandages running up until it was hidden under the skirt of their black shirt dress. The strangest part was how small they were though it really shouldn't be strange when her guild master was the size of a _toddler_. They looked like they were 15-16 years old. Deciding to indulge in her curiosity, she called out for Mira.

"Mira?" Cana called out as she slowly turned to see that the barmaid was missing, "What the fuck-"

"Luche!"

Cana twirls around to see that the missing barmaid was now hugging the small figure tightly. Luche, or at least what Mira called them, hugged back, tears gathering in their sole eye. They stayed that way for a minute before pulling back slightly to look into each other's eyes.

"Aren't you going to welcome me back?" Their voice was velvety and soft as they joked.

Mira did so, choking a little while doing so. Luche responded with a smile as she studied Mira's appearance.

"You've grown into a beautiful young lady," Luche praised with pride shining in their eyes, "Now, how about we fulfil that promise of mine?"

"Really?!" Mira gasped excitedly, "You're really going to join the guild?!"

It only took a smile and a nod for the whitette to, once again, pull the smaller figure closer. Before she could do anything, Mira pulled away before dragging the smaller figure but was stopped by Master who had more than enough of the guild's antics.

"Oh, who is this, Mira?" Master Makarov questioned, directing everyone's attention to the small figure, tensing when they saw tear residue on Mira, "A new member?"

"Yes, Master," Mira answered with a cheerful smile, "This is Master, Luche. And Master, this Luche, my teacher. You know, the one who taught me to control my magic."

With wide eyes, Cana never even realised that she had accidentally dropped her mug of beer. The rest of the guild wasn't doing better with the exception of Natsu who had a mixture of fondness, sadness and pride painted on his face. Happy, by now, was sitting with Natsu, having the same expression on his face though he looked a little concerned.

"Ah, of course, you are more than welcomed," Master Makarov smiled as he returned to his original size before gesturing to his office, "How about we continue this conversation in my office?"

Surprisingly, Luche wasn't all that unnerved at what had been shown to them. Instead, their smile remained steady as they nodded before following the short man. Glancing over, Cana watched Mira enter back to the bar and without wasting a beat, Cana jumped at the chance of questioning the barmaid of everything she wanted to know.

* * *

"Come on in and take a seat," Makarov spoke as he jumped on the desk before settling on his seat that had been raised to suit his height.

Luche's smile remained but unease could be seen in their eyes. Nevertheless, they followed his words. He was going to their master, after all. Toying with the buttons of her dress, they waited for his next move.

"I know what you are," Makarov finally broke the silence, Luche tensing at his words, "Or at least what you've become. I _am_ part of the council, you know. Even after that little speech of mine."

Luche gulps as they relaxed their muscles as best as they could. They had gotten over being a coward and they weren't going back. Gritting their teeth, they forced to keep their expression as serene as possible without looking psychotic.

"Do you? Does this mean I'm not allowed in the guild?" Luche spoke with an airy, uncaring tone, "Is that what you're saying? I hope not. I really do not want to disappoint my disciple."

For a moment, one too long, Makarov stared into their eyes with his black eyes. After a while, he smiled gently, his gaze softening.

"In Fairy Tail, everyone carried a dark past and you aren't an exception. That being said, you're more than welcomed to join the guild. The fact that your mere presence could make MiraJane that happy is a bonus and I sincerely hope that won't change," Makarov finally answered as he lifted a stamp, "Now, where would you like the guild mark and in what colour, dear?"

At that point, Luche released a breath they never knew they were holding back. With a smile, they thought through it before unbuttoning the first few buttons of their dress, showing off their collarbone that displayed a dark blue tattoo. Raising a hand, they pointed to the middle of the tattoo. His eyes lit up in recognition but thankfully, he didn't say anything about it.

"I would like it in the same colour as my eyes please," As he moved to stamp it, they remembered something they should've said, "Ah! Also, I met one of your children during one of my missions. They requested that I tell you that they are coming back."

Surprised, Makarov raised an eyebrow.

"One of my children?" He questioned before smiling, "Never mind that. First, we need to start the newcomer party! You can continue later on!"

Chuckling, Luche nodded before following the little man out to the balcony. With just the sound of the door opening, all gazes shot towards them. For some reason, they had a mixture of respect and fear in their eyes. Not bothered, they focused on Makarov, their guild master.

"Listen up for today we have welcomed yet another to our expanding family!" Makarov paused to let them introduce themselves to the guild.

Bowing, they smiled, "I am Luciana Corona Borealis and I'm Agender. It's a pleasure to meet such wonderful people," Luche greeted with sweet words and charming smile that left the hearts of the guild to skip a beat. From a corner, Mira snickered as the guild fell to their spell.

"Now, let's welcome them and," Makarov took a deep breath before bellowing, "LET'S PAAARTYYY!"

* * *

 **[A/N]:** **Welp, hope you like it! If you could, please leave a comment as to what you think of it, be it negative or positive. It would help me greatly to improve. Thank you and I hope you have a nice day :)**


End file.
